


More or Less: Stalan

by moonlightcalls



Series: Drabbles to Teen Wolf, More or Less [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mostly Gen, POV Stiles, Pre-Relationship, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change, but i mean necromancer stiles and sometimes dark magicy themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>have some necromancer/emissary stiles</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. #1 Happy

“Do… uh, do you have work tonight?” Stiles asked lamely, changing his mind. He took a large drink from his milkshake avoiding Scott’s gaze.

“Dude, you know I work tonight. You might know my schedule better than me,” Scott laughed, before his face turned soft, when Stiles didn’t laugh along. “What were you really going to ask?”

“Um, it’s nothing. Never mind.” He grabbed a handful of fries, and shoved them into his mouth. “It ‘umb anyway.”

“Come on, you know you can talk to me,” Scott said. “Or, you know, you can wait until you’re ready.”

Stiles nodded, swallowing his food then smiled. They continued their meal in silence. Scott went back to texting Allison, probably about wedding plans, while Stiles kept glancing at his own phone as he pushed a fry around in ketchup. He stared at it as if he could make it light up by force. Stiles wasn’t expecting it to actually work, so when it showed that Alan had texted him he could help feel apprehension.

“Stiles?”

And it was a minute before Stiles blurted out, “Do you think Alan’s happy? With me? I mean… being with me?”

“What!?” Scott said, high pitched with a wide eyed look. He looked like Stile just ran over a puppy. “Where is this coming from? Not to sound callous… but um, didn’t you have this freak out when you first… started dating?”

Scott then looked like he ate a sour grape, but it was often a look he adopted when he heard, or even thought about Stiles sex life with his boss. And Scott did indeed hear about the transition between the two from fuck buddies to actual adult dating. But that was does ‘Alan want to date me?’ not ‘Is he happy being with me?’ Stiles told Scott just this.

“I actually, don’t know what that means… Sorry man. Have you talked to him? Because I’m sure he’ll say yes, you moved in together! Not just that, but you got a house together! I’ve been helping look at kittens for you guys! When he talks, he talks about about you!” Scott said, getting more frantic. “Stiles!”

“Oh, um, it’s just, I don’t know lately he’s just been--it’s like he’s back to his old cryptic self, he, he really hasn’t been home… I actually asked if we could talk tonight, I’m kinda worried about his answer?”

Stiles grabbed his phone and bit his lip, judging whether he should look now, while he had Scott or go home and look, because Alan didn’t get off work for another three hours. The plan was for Stiles and Scott were going to drop off food for his dad at the station then to Scott’s and play something on the xbox before going their separate ways. Now though, Stiles wasn’t so sure if he was up to it.

“He’s going to propose!” Scott yelled, slapping a hand over his mouth. When several customers turned to look at their table he turned a brilliant shade of red. And wow, Stiles didn’t know werewolves could turn that shade.

“Wait, what? Repeat that. Don’t think I heard you right.”

“Nooo, Stiles. I wasn’t… Stiles he can actually murder me. Stiles. I wasn’t supposed to say anything. Oh my god!” Stiles was slightly worried he’d work him himself into a asthma attack. “I was doing so good!”

Ignoring Scott, he read Alan’s text: Of course, is everything alright? I actually have a surprise for you tonight.

He then called him, also ignoring Scott’s whispers.

“Stiles! Stiles what are you doing? Stiles, he’s still my boss.”

“Hello?” Alan asked, concern lacing his voice. “Aren’t you supposed to be with Scott?”

“Scott let the cat of the bag,” Stiles said, giggling to himself.

“Stiles,” Alan sighed, and no he wasn’t supposed to sigh. “What did we say about puns?”

Where was this going? “Once, a week?”

“Mhm, guess you can’t say anything next week. Now I know you wanted a kitten so you could name it yourself, but I think Blue is a good fit this Korat.”

“Scott let the other cat out of the bag.”

Grinning wide, Stiles heard Alan give another sigh. “To be honest, I’m surprised he lasted this long. Well, you can come home and help cook, if you want to do that instead of going with Scott.”

“Help?” Stiles snorted, feeling giddy. “You know that is not what happens when you’re cooking.”

“Stiles!” Scott whined.

“Hmmm, I’d say you help…” he trailed off. Stiles squirmed. That voice said delightful things were in his future.

“Yeah,” he said all breathy. “Yeah, okay. Scott can foot the bill.”

“Great. Love you.”

“Love you.” Stiles grinned at Scott after hanging up. “Dude!”

“Just, just go! Oh god. I feel bad, but no! Because I can smell you!” Scott whispered.

“At least our night won’t start angsty thanks to you,” Stiles said, shrugging before he rushed to his car.


	2. #22 Promise Me

“Stiles?” Deaton questioned, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Yes?” he asked, looking up from his books.

“Tomorrow will be dangerous, more so than what we’ve previously seen… More dangerous that the ice bath… It doesn’t not matter that this isn’t an outright threat--that it will help us in the future. Make the pack stronger. It is a risk that needn’t be taken. Stiles, promise me, Promise that you’ll be careful.” He said all of this calmly, the only thing that betrayed him was his body. And Stiles only knew this by the time they had spent together. Enough time that Stiles knew he was holding his body, more tight. He also knew that the man had a habit of clenching, and unclenching his left hand when he was nervous,

Stiles walked over to him, the silence almost deafening. He took his left hand, holding it firmly. Locking eyes, he said, “I promise, Alan. I’ll come back."

The ‘to you’ was left unsaid, but Stiles hoped he heard it anyway.


	3. #27 Please

“Can we please just ignore that I said that?” Stiles asked. Or at least that’s what Scott thought he asked, his voice was slightly muffled by the pillow he held up to his face.

He wasn’t exactly sure or not if Stiles was trying to actually suffocate himself. He hoped not.

Stiles groan was interrupted for a second by the sheriff coming in. His friend looked up at his dad only to proceed groaning again--only this time louder.

“Everything okay son?” he asked, looking more bemused than worried.

“Oh, just another crush on someone unattainable,” Scott told him.

“Not Lydia?” he asked.

“Ah, no… someone older,” Scott said. “It was a slip of the tongue, hence--that.”

Stiles was now rolling on the floor--of course the pillow was still pressed to his face.

“Well… Derek’s a nice guy,” the sheriff looked confused. Scott almost snorted. “They wouldn’t be the first to work through long distance.”

“Ha!” Stiles laughed from his pillow. Pulling it away he looked up and stared at both of them. “I almost wished I did love that sourwolf, but nooo. I gotta do things the hard--I meant. Regard him… in a… friendly manner.”

His dad seemingly choked on air, and Scott himself looked at him in surprise. Stiles was blushing bright red.

He whined out, “Someone make me stop!” Then thunked his back to the pillow.

“Well,” John started after some time. “You’re back for your first christmas, and heading back to college.... You can wallow until dinner. Then both of us can ignore this-- **thing** until you’re ready to deal with it. Because right now I don’t want to think about you… being fond of a teacher, or worse one of your friends parents.”

Stiles made a inquiring noise, pulling his face away from his pillow. “Chris is pretty hot--”

“Stiles!” Scott yelled.

“So is Peter… but I did date Malia, so is--”

“Nope. I’m done.” Scott thinks he walked to the kitchen.

“Really, my girlfriend’s dad?”


	4. #30 Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have some necromancer/emissary stiles

“Did we really have to come here?” Stiles asked. He was trying not to step on graves, making sure to shine his flashlight on the ground, but he also had to keep track of Deaton who was in front of him.

“Yes, Stiles. Your training is almost complete, And for that to happen you need to find a grave that calls to you.”

“Okay… I get that. I do. But do we need to do it in complete darkness? Shouldn’t we be doing this during the fool moon? I’m going to be working with wolves. Doesn’t that make more sense?”

“That’s exactly why. You need to be strong when they can’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make the world go 'round:D


End file.
